Two Pairs of Eyes
by Cuthbert72
Summary: What if, in S1 E8; the café scene, Sid invited Cassie to help him find Tony. After all, "Two pairs of eyes are better than one". Sid realises he is in love with Cassie. Sid's father is surprised and Cassie pleads with her parents to stay in Bristol. Rated 'M' for sexual references in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

**Chapter 1: Rescue**

After falling out with his best friend, Tony, at Cumberland Basin, Sid was sitting in Rocatillo's Café, feeling lonely. After a few minutes, he decided to call Cassie, who he had glimpsed at least twice during the evening.

He got her voicemail.

"Hi, this is Cass." said Cassie's sweet smiley voice, "Don't bother leaving a message because I'm not listening."

"I know you're there, Cassie." said Sid, sounding quite down, "I mean, I think I know you're there. - I mean, I want you to be there. I'm at Rocatillo's. I want to speak to you - and I think you want to speak to me."

Sid terminated the call and waited, not sure if Cassie would respond. After about half an hour, he sensed a presence near him. He looked up at the ceiling mirror and was delighted to see Cassie next to him.

"You know it's, like, two in the morning, don't you?" said Cassie as she sat next to him.

"You're the one that's been following me round all night." said Sid.

"You've got a black eye growing," said Cassie, "Did you know that?"

"Tony punched me." said Sid.

"Wow! Really?" Said Cassie, "That's excellent."

"Is it?" asked Sid.

"We did a course on it at the centre - separation anxiety." said Cassie, "He's worried he's losing you."

"Well, I just did leave him." said Sid, "I mean, literally. And then I - I wanted to see you."

Sid looked pleadingly into Cassie's beautiful brown eyes.

"Do you want to kiss me, Sid?" said Cassie. Then, after a pause, she said, "OK. So this is where you lean in.

Sid and Cassie tentatively and gently kissed each others' lips. Then they both intensified the passion in the kiss.

"Cool." said Sid.

"Yeah." said Cassie, breathlessly.

"I'm sorry," said Sid, "I'm usually better than that - It's."

"No, it was lovely." said Cassie.

"No, my rhythm was out and my teeth," said Sid, "They kept getting in the way. Could I try again?"

"Only if you don't ask." said Cassie, smiling.

At this point, Sid's mobile rang. He let it ring several times before looking at the display.

"Who is it?" asked Cassie.

"Um, kind of weirdly, Michelle." replied Sid

"Answer it." said Cassie.

Sid accepted the call.

"Sid?" said Michelle, "I'm worried about Tony."

"Tony?" said Sid, "Don't worry about him."

"I just spoke to him." said Michelle, "He sounded strange, in a real mess."

"Michelle," said Sid, "Can I ring you back?"

"He's at some Ston Eaton sports place." Said Michelle

"Where?" asked Sid.

"Ston Eaton." said Michelle, "Something weird's going on."

"Listen," said Sid in attempt to stop Michelle, "I'm in the middle of something rather important here."

"You know, the sports club?" continued Michelle, undeterred, "The place Josh and his mates hang out. - Please, Sid. - Just check he's OK?"

Something in Michelle's voice told him that this was serious. Tony really was in deep trouble.

"Josh?" asked Sid.

"Yeah." said Michelle."

"OK." said Sid, "I'm leaving now."

Sid ended the call, but did not want to leave Cassie like this.

"Look, Cass," said Sid, "Tony's in real trouble. Despite what happened earlier this evening, he's still my best friend. He's at the Ston Eaton sports club. I've got to go and find him."

"What about us?" said Cassie, sounding disappointed.

"Well," said Sid, "I know this is an interruption, but I've had a thought. They do say that two pairs of eyes are better than one, so I'd really love it if you came with me to help find Tony. – Please, Cass."

Cassie sensed that Sid was torn between his intense love for her and loyalty to his best friend.

"OK!" said Cassie, "I suppose you do the driving while I look for Tony."

"That's the general idea." said Sid, "Would you do that? As I've said, I'd really love it if you did."

"Alright," said Cassie, "I'll help you. I'll help you because I'm really beginning to like you a lot. I think you feel the same way about me, but you're too shy to tell me."

"You've got it, Cass." said Sid, "I – I think I do love you."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "Thank you. I always thought you had deep feelings for me. Anyway, let's go."

The couple got up from the table, embraced and kissed again with even more passion, before leaving the Café. They walked hand-in-hand to Sid's car and started their search. Sid drove to Ston Eaton. They reached the track round the playing field. As Sid turned left onto the track round the field, Cassie spotted something.

"Sid, Stop." said Cassie, "What's that over there?"

Sid stopped the car, then turned it, so that the headlights illuminated what Cassie had seen. The sight astonished both Sid and Cassie. Tony was walking across the field, barefoot and clad only in his boxers, carrying the scantily clad and unconscious Effy. Sid drove slowly across the field towards Tony.

"Tony? What's happened?" asked Sid, as he got out of the car, "What the fuck's happened to her?"

"It's all my fault." said Tony, "OK."

"It's OK." said Sid, "Let's just get her to a hospital, OK?"

Cassie got out of the front seat and helped manoeuvre Tony and the unconscious Effy into the back seats. She also offered tony her jacket as he was almost naked. Once they were in the car, Sid drove them to the hospital. Once they were there, Sid parked the car while Cassie helped Tony get Effy into the A & E department.

"Tony, what happened?" asked Cassie, gently, once Effy had been put on a trolley and checked in to Resus.

"It's all my fault." said tony again, "I tried to get even with Josh after he dated Michelle."

Unusually for him, Tony sounded quite dejected. At this point, Sid joined them, having parked the car. He sat down next to Cassie as she tried to find out what had happened to Tony.

"What did you do?" asked Cassie.

"I put some naughty pictures of Abi on his phone." continued Tony, "I sent them to all his contacts, including Michelle. He somehow found out I'd done it. He abducted Effy, drugged her and got me to go to that Ston Eaton place. He stripped me and threatened to make me rape Effy if I didn't apologise."

Tony was in tears at this point.

"Look, Tony," said Cassie, "I think you brought this on yourself. Yes, I do feel sorry for you because I'm that kind of person, but I do think you deserved what happened to you. But why did you do it?"

"Wow!" exclaimed Tony, "This is a new Cassie. You're right, of course, but I didn't expect that from you. I suppose I did it to try to blacken Josh's name in Michelle's eyes."

"And your attempt at manipulation backfired." said Cassie "Anyway, we'd better get you checked in to A & E. Those bruises on your tummy look quite nasty. You might have some damage inside."

"I'd better call your mum & dad as well." said Sid, "They'll be wondering where you two are. It is after three in the morning. Oh, and I'll get them to bring in some clothes."

"OK!" said a reluctant Tony, "Take me to A & E reception. My tummy does hurt."

While Cassie took Tony to A & E reception, Sid contacted Sam Stonem and put him in the picture. While they were waiting, Tony told Cassie more of how Josh and his gang had abducted Effy and then took him to the Ston Eaton Sports Club. He also explained how he came to be walking nearly naked across the playing field. At about half past three, both Sam and Anthea arrived. Sid and Cassie stayed with them at Effy's bedside until Tony returned, draped in a blanket and carrying Cassie's jacket.

"Thank you." said Cassie, accepting the jacket and putting it on, "How are you?"

"Just about OK" said Tony, "You were right to get me checked out. They looked at the bruises and decided to scan me for internal injuries, just in case, but it seems I got off lightly. Thank you, Cassie. There's more to you than I expected."

"Thanks!" said Cassie as she went over to rejoin Sam and Anthea at Effy's bedside.

"That's good." said Sid, "Wouldn't want you to suddenly die on us, Tone. Anyway, we'd better get going and leave you four as a family."

"It looks as if you've got back with Cassie." said Tony, "I wish you luck. She's getting more confident, and I'm sure you have something to do with that. Don't let her down again."

"I'll try not to." said Sid, "I think I love her. Don't try to break us up again."

"As if I would!" said Tony, "What's happened tonight has taught me a lesson. Anyway, I'd better get back to Effy's bedside and face the music. Dad doesn't look very pleased."

Tony returned to Effy's bedside where Cassie had been chatting with Anthea. Sid accompanied him.

"Hello, Sid," said Anthea, "I guess you're Cassie's boyfriend."

"I'd like to think so." said Sid.

"She seems such a lovely girl, Sid." said Anthea, "She'll be so good for you. You just need to get to know her properly and you'll get your reward. Anyway, I wish you the best of luck and thank you so much for bringing our children in."

"Yeh, thanks." said Sam Stonem, "It's good there are some kind teenagers in this town."

"Don't be so grudging." said Anthea, "At least our two children are alive."

Sam grunted.

Sid and Cassie said goodbye to Tony and his parents and made their way to the car. On the way there, Sid commented about Cassie's handling of the situation.

"You were good in there." said Sid, "You got on well with Anthea. What were you talking about?"

"I just told her what Tony had told me about what happened at Ston Eaton." said Cassie, "She should believe me about what he told me."

"Thanks, Cass!" said Sid, "I think you might have got Tony out of a lot of trouble. She'll believe you rather than what Tony tells her. Anyway, what would you like to do now?"

"Let's go to Brandon Hill and watch the dawn." suggested Cassie.

"That's perfect!" said Sid, "It's a mild night."

Sid drove to one of the roads between Brandon Hill and Park Street and parked. The couple walked into Brandon Hill Park, holding hands. Sid selected a bench. They sat and once again embraced each other with many kisses.

"You know, Cass," said Sid, "I've always wanted to sit here with you."

"Why?" asked Cassie.

"It's the best place in Bristol to sit with you, hold you and tell you just how wonderful you are, Cass." said Sid, "Please believe me. I do really love you."

"Sid, I do believe you," said Cassie, "But why did you give me the impression that you preferred Michelle?"

"I guess you're talking about the choir concert." said Sid, "I'm really so sorry about that. Tony put me in an impossible position, and you were the one who got hurt. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what I did on those two days. I betrayed you. What you did that day has really shaken me. I could have lost you without you knowing how I felt about you. I loved you then and really regret being too shy to tell you. I felt terrible. If you had died I don't know what I would have done."

Sid was practically in tears after this confession.

"Don't take it so hard, Sid." said Cassie, "I forgive you. I know what happened."

"You do?" asked Sid, surprised.

"Yes." said Cassie, "When I woke up on the Saturday, Jal was at my bedside. She told me all about Tony's scheme to 'lose' Michelle for a while and spend an evening with Abigail. You were only there to 'pick up the pieces', so please forgive yourself. As I said I forgive you. I love you as well."

"Thank you, Cass." said Sid, "I'll try to forgive myself."

"Perhaps this will help." said Cassie.

She leant across, embraced Sid and kissed him intensely and passionately. The couple stayed in a close embrace, kissing and caressing each other for some minutes.

"That was nice." said Sid, "Let's do that again."

Once again, Sid and Cassie enjoyed each others' physical and emotional presence for a few more minutes. As they were expressing their deep feelings for each other, the eastern sky was brightening. Dawn was breaking. The couple stayed on the bench, frequently expressing their feelings for each other, and watched the sunrise.

"It's beautiful isn't it." said Cassie, "The sun coming up to herald a new day. The day I know at last that I'm loved by someone very special."

"That's so romantic, Cassie. Thank you." said Sid, "You're special as well. I know this sounds cheesy, but this could be the dawn of the rest of our lives together"

"Oh! Wow, Sid!" exclaimed a beaming Cassie, her face lit up by her smile and the rising sun, "you're so sweet. I Love you so much."

"And you're so beautiful, sweet Cass." said Sid, "I feel deeply happy when I see you. You always make me want to sing."

"Wow! Sid!" exclaimed Cassie, "Has being up all night affected your mind. I'm not even pretty."

"Cass!" said Sid, "Don't put yourself down. You're the loveliest girl I've ever seen. I love you and I don't want to lose you ever again."

"That might be a problem." said Cassie.

"What do you mean?" asked Sid.

"My folks don't think I'm happy here." said Cassie, "They want to take me to Elgin in Scotland. Until last night, I was looking forward to it. Now I'm dreading it. I'm sorry to have to break this to you when we're so happy."

Cassie looked rather sad as she said this. A tear ran down her cheek. Sid put his arm across her shoulders to try to console her.

"Oh sweet Cassie," said Sid, feeling deflated, "Can you stop them? Now I know my feelings for you, I don't want you to leave. I know that sounds a bit selfish, but I'll miss you so much if you go."

"I don't think I can stop them, Sid," said Cassie, "But I think we can."

"What!?" queried Sid, not quite understanding what Cassie had just said.

"Instead of just me trying to persuade my mum and dad to let me stay here," said Cassie, "Let's go and see them together and convince them that we're a couple. That might work."

"That sounds good." said Sid, "When should we do it?"

"As soon as possible, I think." said Cassie, "Although they don't get up till late on a Saturday."

"I know what we'll do." said Sid, "If it's alright with you, we can go to my place first. In any case I've got to return the car to where it was before Tony 'borrowed' it by six o'clock. Then we could freshen up and get some sleep. I think we both need some. How do you feel about that?"

"You seem to have everything worked out." said Cassie, "It's only five now. Let's stay here a bit longer."

The couple stayed seated on the bench until the sun was fully up, leaving the park at about half past five. Sid drove back to his home at Bishopston with Cassie, feeling contented. The couple entered the house and crept quietly upstairs. Sid knocked on his father's bedroom door to let him know he was home.

The couple went up to Sid's bedroom and started to make preparations for sleep.

"What about your dad?" asked Cassie, "Won't he mind me being here?"

"He's OK about that kind of thing, nowadays." whispered Sid, "I think he'll be quite pleased that I've brought you home. Anyway, he'll go back to sleep now. Would you like to use the shower first, or shall I?"

"I've got a rather naughty suggestion." said Cassie, quietly, "Let's share it."

"Do you really mean that?" asked a somewhat surprised Sid.

"Of course!" said Cassie, "I know we're both tired, but I think you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks, Cass," said Sid, "you're wonderful."

"I've got another naughty suggestion." said Cassie, "Let's undress each other."

"What!" said Sid, astonished, "Are you serious?"

"Of course!" said Cassie, as she embraced Sid, then relieved him of his shirt. He loosened the waistband of her trousers and pushed them down, revealing her slender legs.

Sid and Cassie finished stripping each other to their intimate underwear before going to the bathroom. Sid gasped as he removed Cassie's t-shirt.

"Wow! Oh my sweet loving God!" exclaimed Sid, "You – you're totally lovely."

"Am I?" queried Cassie, "Are you seeing right?"

"Of course!" said Sid, "What does it take to convince you that you're beautiful."

"I don't know." said Cassie.

Before going down the stairs, they embraced and kissed, caressing each others' newly exposed bodies. Once they had entered the bathroom, Cassie suddenly seemed to be somewhat self-conscious about removing her bra and panties.

"Do you still want to share, Cass?" said Sid, "I can go back to the bedroom and wait if you like."

"No, don't do that." said Cassie, "I'm just a little shy about showing all of my body. You might not like it."

"Oh Cassie," said Sid, "I'm sure there's nothing about you that's less than beautiful. Would you let me take them off."

"I suppose so." said Cassie, "You could do it while holding me."

Sid and Cassie embraced, caressing each others' bodies. Sid unclipped Cassie's bra. While they were in a close embrace, Sid inserted his hands into Cassie's knickers and caressed her bum. He then pushed them down to her thighs, exposing her smooth fanny. She did catch her breath when he did this. However, she did let them fall and stepped out of them. Sid took advantage of their embrace to caress Cassie's back from her shoulders to her thighs without the interruption of clothes.

"That wasn't so bad." said Sid "Are you OK? Incidentally, you feel as good as you look."

"Yes, I'm OK." said Cassie, "Thank you for getting me past that one."

As they disengaged, Sid removed her bra, putting it on top of a cabinet. He stepped out of his boxers, then stood back and looked at the now completely naked Cassie. He smiled.

"I'm looking at the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." said Sid, "Everything about you is gorgeous. Your tits are perfect. Look at yourself in the mirror."

"I don't want to look at myself." said Cassie, "I'm ugly naked."

"What!?" exclaimed Sid, "No you're not. You're beautiful."

He eventually persuaded Cassie to look at herself in the full length mirror and pointed out why he believed she was beautiful.

"You are absolutely beautiful, sweet Cassie." said Sid, "Your body is flawless from your golden hair right down to your perfect little feet."

"You're just saying that." said Cassie, "I still don't think I look good without clothes."

"Don't underestimate yourself." said Sid, "Look at your reflection. You're perfect. Also you are a really wonderful person."

Sid kissed Cassie's left shoulder, while caressing her sides, from her ribcage to her thighs. He smiled.

"You're just beginning to convince me." said Cassie, smiling.

"That's good." said Sid.

"Do you realise something, Sid?" said Cassie.

"What's that?" asked Sid.

"You're the very first boy to see me completely naked." said Cassie.

"Naah! – What!?" exclaimed Sid, "Surely not. I know you've been fucked by other boys. You must have been naked then."

"No, I wasn't." said Cassie," It usually happened in some dark corner or in a toilet. I was nearly fully dressed. They just pulled my knickers down and went for it. It wasn't very nice."

"You didn't enjoy it much, then." said Sid, as he started the shower and adjusted the temperature.

"No, I didn't." said Cassie, "But you're different from other boys."

"In what way?" asked Sid.

"You're taking your time." said Cassie, "You seem to care about me. You've tried to get to know me. I appreciate that.

"That's because I actually love you." said Sid, "Anyway, the shower's ready. Let's go in."

Sid and Cassie spent the next few minutes enjoying each others' bodies under the warm cascading water. As they dried each other, they enjoyed even more skin to skin activity. Once they were dry, they returned to Sid's bedroom. By this time, they had both been awake for over twenty two hours. Surprisingly, after her previous comments, Cassie remained naked. Sid also slept without clothes. The couple climbed into Sid's bed and sleep overcame them almost immediately. They slept peacefully in each others' loving arms for about five hours.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

Sid woke up first. For a few moments, he thought he was dreaming. The first thing he saw was Cassie's tranquil sleeping face very close to his. She stirred slightly, opened her eyes and smiled. Sid smiled back.

"Morning, beautiful." said Sid.

"Morning, Sid." said Cassie, sleepily, "That was so lovely. What time is it?"

Sid reached for his watch.

"About half past ten." said Sid, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Surprisingly, yes." said Cassie, "Everything that's happened since yesterday evening has made me hungry."

"That's good." said Sid, "What would you like?"

"Muesli, if you have any, and buttered toast." said Cassie, "Is that OK?"

"Of course." said Sid, "I suppose we had better get out of bed if we're going to see your parents today."

Cassie got out of bed first as she was on the side of the bed away from the wall. Sid put on his glasses as she stood up, still stark naked, and stretched herself.

"Oh wow, sweet Cassie," said Sid, "You are so beautiful. Don't cover anything yet, I really enjoy looking at you."

"Are you alright, Sid?" said Cassie, "You still like my body in the cold light of day?"

"Of course." said Sid, as he got out of bed, "You're perfect in any light."

Sid stood in front of Cassie, put his arms round her and kissed her, she responded by holding him really tight. While in this close embrace, the couple caressed and explored each others' backs for a while before reluctantly disengaging from each other.

"That was so nice," said Cassie, "We could have continued that all the way."

"I know." said Sid, "But then we'd probably have gone back to sleep afterwards."

"That's true." said Cassie, stroking Sid's cheek, "Let's go to the bathroom and wash the sleep away. You'll want to shave anyway. You are getting a bit bristly."

"OK!" said Sid.

Having ascertained that the coast was clear, the couple went down to the bathroom, still naked. In their tiredness early that morning, they had left their underwear on top of the bathroom cabinet. They once again shared a quick shower. Sid shaved while Cassie dried her hair. Once again they embraced and kissed. After their bathroom visit, they collected their underwear from the cabinet and returned to Sid's bedroom. They embraced and kissed again.

"I enjoyed that." said Cassie, smiling, "I'm getting to like being naked. I feel so free. Anyway, let's go down to breakfast."

"Better get dressed first." said Sid, grinning, "Dad will be expecting you to be wearing a bit more than your birthday suit."

Cassie chuckled as she put her bra and panties on. This was a sound that delighted Sid. He realised that Cassie now felt happy. The couple finished dressing and descended the staircase from Sid's attic bedroom to the kitchen. As they started down the stairs, Cassie spoke.

"I know we didn't fuck," said Cassie, "We were both too tired to really enjoy that. But laying with you felt so right, so natural."

"I felt the same way." said Sid, "I felt so happy, knowing you were with me in bed."

When the couple arrived in the kitchen, Mr Jenkins was sitting in a chair reading a newspaper.

"Morning dad." said Sid, as he entered the kitchen, "I've got a friend with me."

"Good Morning, Mr. Jenkins." said Cassie, smiling, as she followed Sid into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sid." said Mark Jenkins, "A very special friend by the look of it. Good morning Cassie. Anyway, what on earth have you two been doing all last night? I was expecting you back at about eleven."

"It's a long story, dad," said Sid, "I'll tell you all about it later, but it involves Tony, Michelle, Effy and my sweet Cassie, here."

Cassie smiled.

"I thought you were back in that clinic, Cassie." said Mark.

"Oh, I only stay there during the week nowadays," Mr Jenkins, "I go home at weekends. Your Sid called me at half past one this morning. He sounded so depressed. I really had to help him. I'm now so glad I did."

"I'd had a fight with Tony." said Sid, "He'd provoked me about Cassie's overdose. After the fight, I just left him at Cumberland Basin and went to Rocatillo's. I was so depressed. I called Cassie. I felt she was the only person who could cheer me up'"

Cassie smiled and put her arm round Sid's waist. The couple looked into each others' eyes and smiled.

"We were in Rocatillo's settling our differences with coffee and kisses when Michelle called Sid." said Cassie.

"Yes," said Sid, "She sounded very agitated and worried about Tony. She persuaded me that I just had to go and rescue him. I tried to fob her off, but she persisted. She must still feel something for Tony, even though they're not talking to each other."

"I could tell that Sid was very stressed." said Cassie, "Michelle had forced him to choose between his best friend and me. I really thought he was just about to walk out on me."

"I didn't, though." said Sid, "I took Cassie with me to Ston Eaton to help me look for Tony. 'Two pairs of eyes are better than one' as they say. She was the one who spotted him."

"How was Tony?" asked Mark.

"When we found him," Said Cassie. "He was almost naked and barefoot, walking across the Ston Eaton playing field, Carrying Effy."

"We got Effy into A & E." said Sid, "Cassie looked after Tony while I called Effy's parents."

"I noticed some worrying bruises on Tony's tummy," said Cassie, "So I took him to A & E reception. They thanked me and told me I'd done the right thing. They scanned him and decided that there weren't any internal injuries."

"Once Sam and Anthea Stonem had arrived," said Sid, "We decided to go, but stayed until Tony came back from A & E. Cassie explained Tony's situation to Anthea while we were waiting."

"And then you came here?" suggested Mark, "You two have had quite an adventure."

"No, we didn't come straight back." said Sid, "We wanted to finish what we'd started in the café. Cassie suggested we go to Brandon Hill and 'settle our differences' with hugs and kisses while watching the dawn, so that's what we did."

"It was so romantic." said Cassie, smiling, her eyes sparkling, "I now know why I really love your Sid so much."

"Sid," said Mark Jenkins, sounding serious, "Do you feel the same about Cassie?"

"Yes." said Sid, "I fell in love with her almost as soon as I met her, but I'm ashamed to say I was too shy to tell her."

"I knew he liked me from the start." said Cassie, "Now he's told me how he feels about me. We're so happy."

"I must say you two do seem to be very much in tune with each other." said Mark, "I don't think I've seen Sid look happier. Incidentally, Sid, How did you get that black eye?"

"That happened during the fight with Tony." said Sid, "He blamed me for Cassie's suicide attempt and I saw red. After he thumped me, as I've just said, I left him at Cumberland Basin and went to Rocatillo's. I don't know how he got to Ston Eaton Sports Club."

"It seems I've underestimated you, Sid." said Mark, "I should be giving you a roasting for taking the car and staying out all night, but it seems you've been sorting out your life. I'm amazed and pleasantly surprised. In one night, you've told Tony where to go, rescued him and his sister and looked after them. You've also made up your differences with your girlfriend. After all that, I suppose you two would like to eat something."

"Of course." said Sid, "We came down to have breakfast before seeing Cassie's parents."

"Why are you going to see them?" asked Mark.

"Firstly, they will be worried about Cass." said Sid.

"Also," said Cassie, "We have to persuade them not to take me away to Scotland. I can't do that on my own, so I'm going to take Sid with me and try to convince them how much we love each other."

"Why do they want to take you away?" asked Mark.

"They didn't think things were working out for me here." said Cassie, "They think I would be happier in a small town a long way from Bristol, supposedly away from all my problems here. Until last night I was looking forward to it, but now I've got back together with your Sid, I don't want to leave him yet again."

Cassie was near to tears as she said this. Sid gave her a cuddle to reassure her.

"I know you two came down for breakfast," said Mark, "But as it's getting towards midday, I suggest we all go out to an early lunch."

"Is that OK with you, Cass?" asked Sid.

"Yes, of course." said Cassie, "I'm still hungry."

"Where would you like to go?" asked Mark, "I think 'The Flyer' would be good. It opens at ten on Saturdays. Then we can have a drink to celebrate you two getting together again."

"OK." said Sid, "As long as Cassie doesn't mind."

"I'd like that." said Cassie, "I'd better call mum and dad to tell them when we're coming."

Cassie called her parents, firstly to reassure them that she was safe and also to say that she was coming home with 'someone special' in about two hours.

Just as they were about to set out for the pub, the house phone rang. Mark answered it.

"Hello, Mark," said Sam Stonem's voice, "I'm calling to thank your Sid and his girlfriend for what they did last night."

"Oh!?" said Mark.

"It seems they went out of their way to get Tony out of an awkward situation," continued Sam, "And from what the doctors told me, they might well have saved Effy's life by getting her into hospital so quickly. They said that another half-hour and she might have died."

"You don't say!" said Mark, "I'll be sure to tell them."

"Oh, and Sid's girl seems such a sweet, kind person as well." said Sam, "She noticed that Tony was badly bruised and got him checked out, despite all he's done to hurt her."

"I can only agree with you there." said Mark, "There seems to be something very special about Cassie. Sid's so happy when he's with her."

"I think your Sid will stick by her - unlike 'Casanova' here. said Sam, "I often wonder why Michelle puts up with him. Anyway, pass on my thanks. Those two deserve a medal. Bye!"

"Bye, Sam. I'll tell them."

Mark put the phone down.

"It seems you two are in Sam Stonem's good books." said Mark, "He's just called to thank you for what you did last night; and, Cassie, you got a very special mention. He said you were a 'sweet, kind person '."

Cassie blushed, as they got up to go out.

"I do try to be nice to people." said Cassie, "Even if they're not nice to me."

"That's because you're naturally sweet," said Sid, "Like sugar."

"Cheeky!" remarked Cassie, as she lightly smacked Sid's bum and grinned.

"Incidentally, Sid," said Mark, "I'm meeting a few friends at the Caledonian Club this evening. I'll be out till well after midnight, so you'd better take a front door key."

"Thanks, dad." said Sid, Taking the hint.

The three set out for 'The Bristol Flyer' pub for a brunch. They arrived there on the cusp between the 'brunch' and main menus and so could order from both. Once they had settled, they looked at the menus.

"What would you like, Cass?" asked Sid, "I'm having the cooked breakfast from the brunch menu."

"I'd like the fish and chips." said Cassie.

"OK!" said Mark, "I'm going to have Ham and eggs. Drinks, anyone?"

Cassie asked for a diet coke, while Mark and Sid each had half pints of lager.

Mark headed for the bar to place the order, leaving Sid and Cassie to discuss their approach to Cassie's parents.

"How do you think we should we approach your parents?" asked Sid, "I'm a bit apprehensive."

"You needn't be. They're not ogres." said Cassie, "If we can show them we're in love, I think they'll let me stay in Bristol. I suggest we just behave like we have done when we've been together. I know that they've rather taken me for granted since little Reuben arrived, but I do believe deep down that they want me to be happy."

Mark returned with the drinks.

"Here's to your future!" said Mark as the three clinked glasses.

"I must say you two do seem completely at ease with other." said Mark, "It's a pity you didn't get properly together earlier."

Mark had forgotten, for the time being, the part he had played in preventing Sid's first proper date with Cassie.

"It seems that every time we arrange to be together, something happens to break us apart." said Cassie, looking Mark straight in the eyes, "That's why we're going to see my folks this afternoon."

Cassie's intense and sincere gaze made Mark feel very uncomfortable.

"Yes," said Sid, "We don't want it to happen again."

"Ouch!" said Mark, "Mea culpa! I'm sorry! I just didn't realise grounding you when I did would have such disastrous and far reaching consequences. Too many things went wrong that week. However, Sid, you were partly to blame by falling for Tony's half baked scheme."

"I suppose so." said Sid.

"Let's put all that behind us and be happy." Said Cassie, "That's in the past, now. We've got our future to look forward to."

At this point their food arrived. Mark, Sid and Cassie all enjoyed their early lunch, having put their differences behind them. While eating, they discussed Cassie's imminent meeting with her parents as well as the possibility of Sid's mother returning to the family home. Of course, Sid enjoyed his 'full English' fry-up and was really delighted to see Cassie clear her plate. They had also emptied their glasses.

"Does anyone want pudding after that?" said Mark as they all finished their mains.

"Possibly." said Sid.

Mark consulted the pudding menu, then passed it to Sid. He, in turn passed it on to Cassie. Sid was the first to make a suggestion.

"I suggest we have a large portion of profiteroles and share it between all three of us." said Sid.

"OK!" said Mark as he got up to order the profiteroles and the second round of drinks.

"When we've sorted things out with my family," said Cassie, "There's someone else I'd like to see."

"Who's that?" asked Sid.

"She's my roommate at the clinic." said Cassie, "We usually meet on Saturday evenings to spend time together outside Victoria Stock's establishment. Since my falling out with Michelle, she's my best friend."

"What's she like?" asked Sid.

"She's very skinny and a bit shorter than me." said Cassie, "She's got long black straight hair with a fringe. I'd already arranged to meet her before last night's events. Anyway, I've told her so much about you. She'll be interested to see you."

"OK!" said Sid, "But I hope we're going to have some time to ourselves."

"You worry too much!" said Cassie, grinning, "If the meeting with my family goes well, I'm going to see Katie to tell her that I'm not going away after all. After that, we can spend the rest of the evening at your place."

Sam returned with the drinks. It was Sid's turn to propose a toast.

"To our family reunion!" said Sid as they clinked glasses again.

"You mean that, don't you." said Mark.

"Yes, I do." said Sid, "Now I've settled my differences with my sweet Cassie, I'd really love it if mum could come back. I really miss her. Please, dad."

"Oh, alright, Sid." said Mark, "I canna make any promises, but I'll try to talk to her."

"When did your mum leave?" Cassie asked Sid.

"The same day you overdosed." said Sid, "I lost both of you on the same day. That was heartbreaking. It would be lovely, now I'm back with you, to have my mum back."

"As I said, I'll try to talk with her." said Mark, "Anyway, enough of this sadness, we're here to celebrate. I propose another toast: to my Sid and his wonderful Cassie! May they stay together as a loving couple!"

Cassie blushed again. As they clinked glasses, the profiteroles arrived.

"Cassie." said Mark, "If you give Marcus and Margeritte the same impression you've given me, I'm sure they'll let you stay in Bristol."

"I really hope so." said Cassie, "It really feels as if we're a couple."

"Yes," said Sid, "Cassie is the person I've been missing all my life. I feel so comfortable and relaxed when I'm around her."

"I feel the same about Sid." said Cassie. "I don't ever want to lose him again."

"I've now realised just how much we love each other." said Sid, "Deep inside, I know Cassie loves me. It's a wonderful feeling."

The couple embraced and kissed.

"I'm pleased that you two have got together." said Mark, "Anyway, We'd better get moving if you two are going to see Mr. & Mrs. Ainsworth and I've got to get ready for tonight. Incidentally Sid, don't forget I'm going to be out till after midnight tonight, so don't be worried if you come back to an empty house. I trust you've got your key. Just reminding you."

Sid checked his pocket.

"Yes, it's here." said Sid, "Thanks for the reminder."

Once the trio had finished their food and drinks, Mark returned to Sid's home, while Sid and Cassie made their way to Cassie's house in the suburbs. On their way there, they discussed the forthcoming meeting and Cassie tried to allay Sid's fears.

"I'm still a bit worried about what we're going to say to your folks." said Sid.

"Don't fret, just be the person you are when you're around me." said Cassie, "As I said earlier, they're not ogres. In fact I think you'll quite like my dad."

"I'll try not to worry." said Sid, "I already feel more comfortable after mentioning it to you. You're such a calming person."

"I know." said Cassie, as she embraced and kissed Sid.

Twenty minutes after leaving 'The Flyer', Sid and Cassie were standing outside Cassie's front door holding hands and feeling somewhat uneasy. Cassie reached into her bag, produced a key and opened the front door.


	3. Chapter 3: Reconciliation

**Chapter 3: Reconciliation**

 **a/n: In this chapter, Cassie introduces Sid to her 'hippie' parents. Sid is pleasantly startled by Marcus's open attitude to and acceptance of him.**

After opening the front door, Cassie led Sid into her parent's house. She listened to ascertain where they were. The couple headed to the conservatory where Marcus was preparing a painting for sale.

"Oh! Hello Kiddums!" said Marcus, "You're looking very cheerful. Who's your friend?"

"This is Sid." said Cassie, smiling, "He's the boy I've been telling you about. He's the one who called me at half past one this morning."

"Sorry about calling her at that time of the night." said Sid, "I'd had a really horrible evening. I suppose I needed someone to talk to. Your Cassie was the one person I hoped might help me."

"There's no need to apologise." said Marcus, "Cassie played me your voicemail. I realised how much you needed her from your voice, so I let her go to see you. Anyway, what have you two been doing since you met in Rocatillo's?"

At this point, Margeritte entered and noted that Sid, Cassie and Marcus were all still standing. She ushered Sid and Cassie back to the lounge and invited them to sit on the sofa. Marcus seated himself in an armchair.

"I'll go and get some tea." said Margeritte.

"You were about to tell me about your café meeting." said Marcus, once they had settled, "How did it go?"

"Very well for the first few minutes." said Sid.

"We both realised how we felt about each other." said Cassie, "The look in his eyes told me he loved me."

"We kissed each other – properly." said Sid, "It was the first time, but it felt so right."

"I know Sid loves me," said Cassie, "But all the time we've known each other, he's never told me how he feels about me. He is quite shy, but I like that."

"Yes," said Sid, "I'm sorry to admit that I've been too shy to tell her. I was frightened that she might not want to see me anymore if I admitted my feelings."

"Oh, Sid!" said Cassie, "You needn't have worried. I already cared about you. I just wanted you to tell me how you felt – but you never did."

"Anyway," said Sid, "Our meeting was interrupted at the worst possible moment."

"Yes, it was." said Cassie, "I think he was about to admit to his feelings for me when his phone rang. It was Michelle, Tony's girlfriend."

"Earlier in the evening," said Sid, "I'd had a fight with Tony and just left him stranded at Cumberland Basin."

"He'd taunted Sid about the time I overdosed." said Cassie.

"Michelle put me in an impossible position." said Sid.

"He was torn between trying to repair his relationship with me and his loyalty to his best friend." said Cassie, "At one point I really thought he was going to just walk out on me."

"He didn't though." interjected Marcus.

"No, I didn't." said Sid, "My feelings for Cassie were so intense; I couldn't just leave her there. It would have broken her heart; mine as well."

"He just said 'two pairs of eyes are better than one.' and asked me to come with him." said Cassie, "I did go with him as I really wanted us to become a couple."

"Where did you go?" asked Marcus.

"Josh Stock's crowd had somehow got Tony to go to the Ston Eaton Sports Club." said Sid, "They'd already taken Effy there and drugged her."

All this time Cassie sat very close to Sid on the sofa. Both Sid and Cassie smiled a lot and often looked into each others' eyes. Their fingers were interwoven. This body language was not lost on Marcus.

"I saw Tony first and asked Sid to turn the headlights towards him." said Cassie, "What we saw shocked both of us."

"How?" asked Marcus.

"He was nearly naked, barefoot, and he was carrying the unconscious body of his sister." said Sid.

"We managed to put them into the back seats of Sid's little car and took them to hospital." said Cassie.

At this point, Margeritte came in with a tea trolley with a large teapot, four cups, a jug of milk and some cakes.

"Anyway," said Sid, "To cut a long story short, we called Tony's parents, Cassie had noticed some lurid looking bruises on Tony's abdomen and got him checked out at A & E. Once all the Stonem family were together we left the hospital."

"By this time, dawn was approaching." said Cassie, "We wanted to finish what we'd started in the Café, but we didn't go back there."

"Cassie did something really romantic." said Sid, "She suggested we go to Brandon Hill and watch the new day dawning."

"While the dawn was breaking," said Cassie, "We confessed our deep feelings for each other. I'm pleased to say that Sid told me what I already knew. He told me he was in love with me and apologised for not telling me earlier."

"Sid?" said Margeritte, "When did you first realise you had these feelings for our daughter?"

"Pretty well as soon as I first talked with her." said Sid. "Sadly I was too shy to tell her how I felt. I feel so much happier now I have told her. I realised this morning that we do actually love each other deeply."

"Yes we do!" said Cassie as she kissed Sid.

"Anyway," said Sid, "I had to return the car by six in the morning, so we went back to my place once the sun was up. We shared the shower and then just crashed out for nearly five hours."

"We were so tired," said Cassie, "We were both asleep almost as soon as we had laid down."

"You slept together?" asked Marcus.

"Of course!" said Cassie, "We felt so together, we didn't want to be apart, and before you ask, we didn't 'get up to' anything, we just slept together, completely naked. It was so lovely."

"I wasn't going to ask," said Marcus, "But seriously, you two seem so much into each other that I don't think I could stop you 'getting up to something' short of stopping you seeing each other."

Cassie suddenly looked very frightened.

"Don't look so worried." continued Marcus, "I've no intention of keeping you apart. Everything you two have said and done since you arrived tells me that you totally love each other. I don't think there's any way I could stop you expressing your feelings. Anyway, do continue."

"Just before midday today," said Sid, "My dad took us out to 'The Flyer' for an early lunch. Then we came here."

"Did Cassie eat anything?" asked Margeritte.

"She ordered the fish and chips." said Sid, "I'm delighted to say she cleared her plate."

"Wow! You must be so happy." said Marcus, "After this, I think that sending you away to Elgin isn't such a good idea."

"I agree with you there." said Margeritte, "Sending her there now would break her heart."

"Please." said Cassie, "Now Sid has told me that he loves me, I definitely want to stay here with him. Please don't make me leave Bristol. I've loved Sid as long as I've known him. I'm so happy when he's around me. Please."

Cassie looked plaintively at Marcus. He felt the force of expression in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, alright." said Marcus, "You two do seem to be so together. Without you telling me, your body language indicates that you are very much in love with each other. I began to realise that Elgin was a bad idea within seconds of you sitting down. You can stay here and carry on seeing Sid."

"Oh thank you so much." said Cassie, as she got up, went over to her father, hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks. She returned to the sofa, embraced and kissed Sid.

"What are you two going to do tonight?" asked Marcus as Margeritte responded to the sounds of Reuben waking up and crying.

"I think we'll carry on getting to know each other." said Cassie, smiling, and cuddling Sid, "But first I'm going to see Katie and tell her the good news. We'd have so missed each other if I had gone to Scotland."

"Oh, yes," said Marcus, "Your roommate at the clinic. She'll be pleased."

"She will be." said Cassie, "She hasn't smiled much since I told her I was going away."

"You must mean a lot to her." said Marcus.

"I like to think I do." said Cassie, "She once said that I was the bright angel that kept her sane."

"Well," said Sid, "There's someone else who appreciates you. You are a wonderful person."

"I don't know about that." said Cassie, blushing.

Sid cuddled her in a gesture of reassurance.

"Don't keep putting yourself down." said Sid, "You are wonderful. Don't take any notice of anyone who says you're not."

"Cassie," said Marcus, "I know we haven't seemed to appreciate you since little Reuben was born, but we do love you. I'm sorry if we gave you the wrong impression."

"Thanks, dad." said Cassie, smiling.

"And, Sid," said Marcus, "Everything you've said and done this afternoon tells me just how much you care about my Cassie. She needs someone like you. I believe you will stick by her whatever happens."

It was Sid's turn to blush.

"Thank you." said Sid, "Now we know how we feel about each other, I don't see us breaking up."

Cassie embraced Sid and kissed him.

Sid, Cassie and Marcus spent the next couple of hours talking generally about their lives. Sid told the full story of how Tony came to be walking across the Ston Eaton playing field wearing only his boxers. He explained how, and why, Tony had put naked pictures of Abigail on Josh's phone, then sent them to all the contacts. He also told Marcus what Josh threatened to force Tony to do to Effy. All the time Sid was relating this story, Cassie was looking at him and smiling brightly.

Cassie also confessed to Marcus that her first meeting with Sid had only been arranged so that Sid would shag her and thus lose his virginity. She went on to tell Marcus that Sid was a perfect gentleman. She said that even then, it was obvious he felt real affection for her.

"In the end, we just ended up chatting and getting to know each other while lying on a trampoline in Abigail's garden." said Cassie, "It was so lovely. We had a real heart to heart talk. I think that was when I started to fall in love with Sid. I knew he fancied me by the gentle way he looked at me. It gave me a wonderful tingly feeling."

"She realised I fancied her from the start," said Sid, "But, as I've said I didn't want to drive her away by admitting it. She can almost read my mind."

"If I'm spending tonight with Sid, I'd better decide what to wear." Said Cassie as she got up and went upstairs to freshen up and change her clothes, leaving Sid alone with Marcus. Margeritte was once again upstairs, attending to little Reuben.

Once Cassie had left the room, Marcus felt he had something important to say to Sid.

"Sid," said Marcus, seriously, "I'm probably telling you something you've already realised. These days, Cassie feels insecure, possibly because we've paid less attention to her since Little Reuben arrived. She needs a lot of love. She not only needs to feel that she is loved, but she is only happy if the person who loves her tells her.

"I realise that now." said Sid, "That's why I let her know how I felt about her this morning on Brandon Hill."

"I know that it was something of a 'leap in the dark' for you," said Marcus. "But how did you feel once you'd told her?"

"Once she replied, saying 'I love you too.' and kissed me," said Sid, "I was overwhelmed by feelings of relief and sheer joy. I've never felt so happy."

"That's what I wanted to hear." said Marcus, "Surprisingly, despite all your blunders in your friendship with her, even the 'Choir Concert' incident, she still trusts you. Please don't betray that trust."

"I won't." said Sid, "When she overdosed, It brought me to my senses. I suddenly realised just how much I loved her and how much I must have meant to her. I'm finding it hard to forgive myself for what I did then. This morning was the first opportunity I've had to really tell her just how much I love her. I'm so glad I took it."

"What has impressed me most about you this afternoon, Sid is your honesty." said Marcus, "Not many boys would be that direct about what you two did this morning."

"I suppose I'm not a very good liar." said Sid, "So it's best if I'm open and frank about what I've done. In any case, when Cassie looks at me with those amazing brown eyes, I can't lie. She seems to be able to look right into my soul.

"I know!" said Marcus, "I felt that effect this afternoon when she pleaded with me about Elgin."

"It can be disturbing," said Sid, " But it can also be reassuring."

"Incidentally, I won't ask you how you got Cassie to undress completely when you shared the shower with her." said Marcus. "She must have felt so confident when she was with you."

"She was really scared about taking off her panties," said Sid, "So I suggested that she could shower alone. To my surprise, she asked me to finish undressing her. I embraced her and ran my hands right down her back. When I reached her backside, I just pushed her panties down to her thighs. She did catch her breath when I did this, but she accepted what I'd done for her and thanked me. I persuaded her to look at herself in the mirror and told her why I felt she was beautiful naked. Then we shared the shower and went to bed, still naked, and as Cass said earlier, we just went straight off to sleep. After we showered again later this morning, she said she quite liked the feeling of being naked."

"She must trust you so much." said Marcus, "Something you might not know about us is that we are naturists. However, we've never been able to get Cassie to strip off, but somehow you've managed it."

"I think it must be because she does trust me." said Sid, "Also, she seems more confident when she's with me. I've no idea why. At Abigail's party, I could almost feel her self confidence growing as we talked. I'm so sorry I didn't express my love for her then, but it was our first meeting."

At this point, Cassie returned wearing a very short, thin light blue 'strappy' dress. The hem was only 4 inches below her panties. Her long hair was pinned up clear of her shoulders. She was carrying her shoulder bag. Sid's lower jaw dropped. Then he broke into a broad grin.

"Oh Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "You look fabulous. That's such a lovely dress."

"Wow Cassie!" exclaimed Marcus, who was also smiling, "You must feel good, if you've decided, at long last, to wear that dress. You really do look amazing in it. Why haven't you worn it before?"

"I felt there was too much of me on display." said Cassie, "I know it's very short, but Sid has convinced me that my body is beautiful, so I thought I'd try it. It does feel good."

"It makes you look bright and fresh," said Sid, "And your legs are gorgeous, Cass. I don't know why you ever said you hated your thighs. They're lovely."

Cassie sat down on Sid's right. He put his arm across her back and caressed her right upper arm. It was obvious that she enjoyed this attention. She smiled, leaned across and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you brought Sid with you." said Marcus, "He seems to be a polite, gentle young man. He may seem rather ordinary, but it's obvious he loves you and he's won your trust. I don't believe he'll let you down. I like him."

Once again, it was Sid's turn to blush. He wasn't used to getting this kind of praise.

"Anyway," said Cassie, "Another thing I can't stop happening is Time. It's half past three. We'll have to go soon if we're not going to keep Katie waiting."

"You've already arranged to meet her, then?" asked Marcus.

"Yes, we meet every Saturday afternoon for a snack and a chat." said Cassie, "She's a Catholic. The clinic let her go to the Saturday evening Mass at Clifton Cathedral. I meet her before she goes to church."

"Are you taking Sid along with you?" asked Marcus.

"Of course," said Cassie, "She'll really love to see him after I've said so much about him."

"Where are you meeting?" asked Marcus.

"I'm meeting her at Clifton Down Station," said Cassie, "Then we'll decide where to go. There are a few places near there. Katie can only take food in small portions these days, which is why we have a snack. I don't think she's too keen on sushi, but there's a tapas bar there."

Sid was secretly relieved as he was not keen on raw fish either.

"Well." Said Marcus, "I hope you have a good time, and Cassie, it seems you do seem to have Katie's welfare at heart."

"Yes," said Cassie, "I want her to get better as well. If I'd gone to Elgin, it would have set her back several months. Anyway, we'd better get going."

As she said this, Cassie got up from the sofa, Sid joined her. They headed, with Marcus to the front door. Cassie collected a cardigan from the hooks in the hallway and put it in her bag, then kissed her father. Sid shook his hand.

"Thank you for accepting me." said Sid, "Cassie makes me so happy."

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow." said Cassie, "And thank you for accepting Sid. He makes me happy as well."

"Good luck!" said Marcus, "Have a good time, - and be careful."

"We will!" said Cassie, smiling.

Half an hour later, Sid and Cassie were approaching Clifton Down railway station. Katie was waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Katie

**Chapter 4: Katie**

 **Cassie meets her close friend from the clinic and introduces Sid. Much to his surprise and embarrassment, Cassie is surprisingly frank about her intimate feelings.**

Katie, who was waiting at Clifton Down station, saw Sid and Cassie coming to meet her. She smiled. She was wearing a black strapless crop top and a black miniskirt.

"Oh, hello, Cassie." said Katie, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Sid." said Cassie, "He's the boy I've been telling you about. Where would you like to go this afternoon?"

"I think the tapas bar would be best." said Katie, "I know you like sushi, but I'm not too keen on raw fish and seaweed today."

"OK!" said Cassie, "Anyway, you're looking good. That outfit suits you. "

"You're looking good as well." said Katie, "I haven't seen that dress before. It's very short, but it makes you look sexy. Your legs are really beautiful. Well done for showing them."

"Thank you." said Cassie, "This is the first time I've dared to put it on, but I do feel good wearing it."

"I think Sid may have something to do with that." said Katie, grinning, "Anyway we'd better be on our way to the restaurant."

The three of them set out on the three minute walk to the tapas bar. They entered and were soon shown to a table as the place was fairly empty. Menus arrived and the three made their choices. Sid insisted that one of the tapas would be Patatas Bravas.

"Anyway," said Katie, "I didn't think you were seeing Sid at the moment. How come he's with you this afternoon?"

"I was missing him so much when I was in the clinic." said Cassie, "I just had to find him. I must admit I stalked him yesterday evening."

"Yes," said Sid, "I was with Tony. We were looking for Effy, Tony's sister. I kept on catching glimpses of Cassie, but when I looked again, she had disappeared. Tony said I was imagining her. At one point he even suggested that she'd 'flown off on her broomstick'."

Katie fought to suppress a chuckle.

"You weren't imagining me though." said Cassie.

"Why didn't you talk to him?" asked Katie.

"I wanted to talk to him," said Cassie, "But I didn't want Tony to be around. Sid's so much more himself when he's away from his 'friend'."

"You did obviously get him alone, because you're with him now." said Katie, "How did that happen?"

"While we were wandering round Bristol looking for Effy," said Sid, "Tony got a phone call telling him there was a party at Cumberland Basin. We went there, but there was nothing. Tony started tormenting me about Cassie's suicide attempt. I saw red. We had a fight. I just left him there and went to Rocatillo's."

"Well, that explains the black eye." observed Katie, with a smirk.

"About half past one this morning, I got a voicemail message from Sid." said Cassie, "He sounded really down. I felt I just had to cheer him up."

"You did come out to me, thank God." said Sid.

"I did," said Cassie, "Because the tone of your voice told me you really needed me."

"You two do seem very much in love with each other." said Katie, "I can sense the chemistry between you. Anyway, do continue. I want to know how you really got together."

"We were in Rocatillo's," said Cassie, "Making up our differences,"

"With a kiss!" interjected Sid, smiling.

"When Sid got a phone call from, of all people, Michelle." continued Cassie.

"Yes," said Sid, "She wanted me to go and see if Tony was OK. He was at the Ston Eaton sports club."

"How did he get there?" asked Katie, "That's the place Victoria Stock's son and his mates hang out."

"I've no idea how he got there," said Sid, "But I did realise he was in big trouble. I just had to help him."

"When he started to react to the call," said Cassie, "I thought he was just going to walk out, leaving me alone in the café."

"But I didn't." said Sid, "I couldn't just leave her there. We were getting on so well."

"He must have been inspired." said Cassie, "I thought he was about to say 'I've got to go.', when he said 'Two pairs of eyes are better than one.' and suggested I help him find his friend. I was so thankful."

"So you went with him?" said Katie.

"Of course!" said Cassie, "We were getting on so well, I didn't want him to leave me in the café."

"I went to the Ston Eaton sports club." said Sid, "We were just starting to drive along the track round the playing field when Cass saw something."

"I asked Sid to turn the car so the headlights shone on whatever I'd seen." said Cassie.

"It was Tony." said Sid, "He was barefoot and only wearing his boxers."

"And he was carrying his sister." said Cassie, "She was unconscious. We got them into the car and took them to hospital."

"Cass noticed some lurid bruises on Tony's abdomen and had him checked out in A & E." said Sid.

"Once we'd got their parents to come to the hospital and made sure everyone was OK, we left." said Sid, "Then Cassie did something really romantic."

"You two must have so much energy." said Katie, "It must have been nearly morning by that time."

"It was." said Sid "She suggested we go to Brandon Hill and watch the dawn breaking."

"It was so beautiful." said Cassie, "We finished what we'd started in the café, with many more kisses and cuddles."

"Yes." said Sid, "I plucked up the courage, at last, to admit that I loved her."

"Then we went to Sid's home and got some sleep." said Cassie.

"You slept together?" asked Katie.

"We did!" said Cassie, "But we didn't do anything. It was so lovely just lying together, naked."

"You slept naked?" asked Katie, sounding surprised, "how did that happen?"

"We'd just shared the shower." said Cassie, "I had no night clothes, so I suggested we stay naked."

"Wow!" exclaimed Katie, "You've always been so shy about showing the whole of your body."

"I can thank Sid for that." said Cassie, "He was so gentle and understanding with me, and he complemented me at every stage. I really trust him. I let him finish undressing me. I had inhibitions about doing it myself in front of someone. He's so understanding and so gentle. Once I was naked, he stood me in front of a big mirror and told me why he thought that all of me was beautiful and that I shouldn't be ashamed of any part of my body."

By this time, Sid was blushing scarlet. He wasn't used to anyone saying such nice things about him.

"After we'd slept for a few hours," said Cassie, "We shared another shower before dressing and having breakfast."

"When we got downstairs," said Sid. "My dad took us out to 'the Flyer' for an early lunch."

"Then I took him to see my folks." said Cassie.

"Wow!" said Katie, "How did they react?"

"Dad really liked him." said Cassie, "I was surprised. I think he could sense how much we loved each other. Oh, I've just remembered. I've got some great news for you."

"What's that?" asked Katie.

"Because my dad has realised how much we mean to each other," said Cassie, "He's not making me go to Scotland."

"That's wonderful!" said Katie, smiling broadly as she got up out of her seat and embraced Cassie, "That's the best news I've heard for some weeks. You are my bright angel. I'm so happy that you're staying. Now you're with Sid, I hope you'll find time for me."

"Of course I will!" said Cassie, "You are my best friend after all."

The three friends spent the next hour or so eating and continuing to recall the events of the previous weeks. Katie was fascinated by Sid's account of Tony's recent antics with Abigail. She expressed the opinion that Tony was not the kind of 'friend' that she would like to have.

"There seems to be so much empathy between you two." said Katie, "It's almost as if there's a psychic connection between you. If I'm reading this right, I think you two make a perfect couple."

Shortly before the trio departed from the tapas bar, Cassie returned from a visit to the toilet with the straps of her dress tucked inside. Sid's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, Cass!" said Sid, "You look amazing. What have you done?"

"Only put the straps inside." said Cassie, "This dress doesn't really need them. They're just for show. Do you like it strapless?"

"Of course." said Sid, "I feel closer to the real Cassie when your shoulders are completely bare."

"That's so sweet!" said Katie, smiling, "Do you feel closer to me?"

"I've only just met you," said Sid, "But yes, I do. You're not using your clothes to create a false image."

Cassie paid the bill and the trio left the tapas bar. Since it was getting towards half past five, they made their way to Clifton Catholic Cathedral. When they got there, Katie produced a cardigan from her bag and put it on before entering the building for the six o'clock Mass.

"Thank you for the meal." said Katie, "And thank you for telling me you're staying in Bristol. I'd have missed you so much if you'd gone to Scotland. Oh yes, and thank you for introducing me to Sid. I sense he's a good person. Hang on to him. Anyway, bye for now. I'll see you next Saturday."

Sid blushed again.

"Bye!" said Cassie, "See you in the clinic on Monday."

The two girls hugged each other and kissed each others' cheeks.

"Goodbye Katie," said Sid as he kissed Katie's hand, "It was really nice meeting you."

"Goodbye Sid," said Katie, "Hope to meet you again. You're a real gentleman."

Sid blushed yet again. Katie joined the other churchgoers and entered the cathedral, while Sid and Cassie made their way on to Clifton Down and found a bench. Cassie sat down. Sid sat on her left. He put his arm across her back and gently caressed her right shoulder. She accepted this show of affection and smiled.

"So far, today has been the best day of my life." said Sid, "I've seen Tony for what he is, and I've finally managed to tell you how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about Tony now?" asked Cassie.

"He's still my friend," said Sid, "But I won't let myself be taken in by any of his schemes again. I've hurt you too many times as a result. The last time broke your heart and nearly killed you. His friendship isn't worth that."

"But it did make you realise just how you felt about me." said Cassie, "Incidentally, when did you first realise you loved me?"

"I guess it was when we were talking to each other on that trampoline after Abigail's party." Said Sid, "But, as I've said, I didn't want to turn you away by admitting my feelings."

"I think it was before that." said Cassie, "I remember you kissing me in Abigail's kitchen. That was so sweet of you."

"Oh yes, I do remember that." said Sid, "You smiled so beautifully. That's when I realised you were special."

"You think I'm special?" asked Cassie.

"Of course!" said Sid, "You're a wonderful, gentle, considerate, compassionate, perceptive, thoughtful person. Also you are very beautiful. I don't really deserve your love. I'm too ordinary and I've hurt you too many times."

"Oh, Sid!" said Cassie, "It's my turn to tell you not to put yourself down. You're more than ordinary. You're the first and only boy to make the effort to actually get to know me. You're sweet, thoughtful, understanding and gentle. That's why I love you."

"Thank you.." said Sid, "I suppose I've heard all Tony's put-downs, and I've come to believe them. I'll try to put them out of my mind when I'm with you."

"As I've already noticed," said Cassie, "You do seem more relaxed and confident when he's not around. I like the new relaxed, confident Sid."

"I still feel guilty about hurting you, Cass." said Sid, "I've done it too many times."

"And nearly every time, Tony had some part in it." said Cassie, "He brought us together, but everything he's done since, seems to be aimed at ending our relationship."

"I don't know whether it will make any difference," said Sid, "But back in the hospital, I did tell Tony, quite firmly, not to try to break us up again."

"Well done!" Said Cassie, "It's about time someone stood up to him. He was surprised when I told him he was to blame for the situation he'd got himself into."

"I think you shocked my dad in the restaurant this morning." said Sid, "He actually apologised for the consequences of grounding me when he did. Your eyes are not only beautiful, but they are a powerful weapon."

"I've never thought of them that way." said Cassie, "I do realise that I look people straight into their eyes when I want to make my point."

The couple spent the next half hour or so discussing their lives and a possible future in between kisses and caresses. To passers-by, they seemed to be an established loving couple, very much into each other. The temperature started to fall and Cassie produced a cardigan from her bag and put it on. As she did this, she stood up. Sid also got up from the seat. The couple embraced and kissed before walking away from the bench.

"Before we go home," said Cassie, "Let's walk over the bridge and enjoy the view."

Sid and Cassie strolled along Suspension Bridge Road towards the Clifton Bridge. They walked slowly across it and stopped halfway across. Sid embraced Cassie passionately and kissed her.

"Wow, Sid!" exclaimed Cassie, "You really meant that."

"I did!" said Sid, "You're so wonderful."

The couple appreciated the view down the Avon gorge before continuing their walk across the bridge, crossing the road and returning along the South side. Once again, they stopped in the middle, exchanged passionate kisses and enjoyed the view.

"The river looks so much nicer when the tide's in." said Cassie, "The last couple of times I've been here, it has just been a brown stream between muddy banks."

"Same here," said Sid, "Although it is a very brown river even when it's full. Anyway, let's wander home."

Sid and Cassie walked slowly back towards the cathedral, where they could catch a bus, which would take them most of the way to Sid's home.


	5. Chapter 5: Fulfilment

**Chapter 5: Fulfilment**

 **a/n: After many setbacks, Sid finally reaches the goal Tony set for him - but with deep enduring and genuine love.**

When the couple arrived at Sid's home, he opened the front door and let Cassie in. The house was otherwise empty as Mark Jenkins had already left. The couple took their shoes off. Cassie shed her cardigan, once again uncovering her slender shoulders and arms. Sid gasped as she did this. He embraced and kissed Cassie, caressing her newly revealed skin. Then, as he followed her into the kitchen, he kissed her between her shoulder blades.

"That was quite a reaction when I took off my cardigan." said Cassie, "And it was lovely when you kissed my back. That was so sweet of you."

"You're so beautiful." said Sid, "I get such a surge of pleasure when you uncover those lovely shoulders, and your back is exquisite."

"Wow, Sid!" exclaimed Cassie, "I didn't think I was that exciting."

"You are, Cassie." said Sid, "You're absolutely gorgeous. Anyway, do you want anything to eat or drink? I'm going to have coffee and some biscuits."

"That's OK." said Cassie.

Sid prepared the filter coffee maker. Once that was done, he put some biscuits on a plate and went into the lounge with Cassie. He put the biscuits on the coffee table; made sure she was comfortable on the sofa and put on some quiet music.

"Milk?" asked Sid.

"What?" asked Cassie, "Oh yes, in the coffee. Yes please."

Sid disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two mugs of white coffee. After placing them on the coffee table, he sat down on Cassie's right, put his arm across her back and caressed her left shoulder. The couple looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They enjoyed a brief kiss.

"It's so lovely, being alone with you." said Sid, "But I don't think I deserve such a wonderful person."

"Your problem, sweet Sidney," said Cassie, smiling, "Is that you're surrounded by people who enjoy putting you down and calling you a loser. Tony and your dad are two of them. You've got to have faith in yourself."

"It's easy for you to say that," said Sid, "But when I've been told I'm useless enough times I'm coming to believe it."

"You're not useless, Sid." said Cassie, "Given inspiration, you can do anything. Today, I've seen a positive Sidney Jenkins who knows his own mind and is looking forward. You stood up to Tony and you were really confident in front of your dad. Oh yes, my friend Katie seemed to like you. As they say in the L'oreal ads, 'You're worth it'."

"That was only because you were with me." said Sid, "You inspire confidence. I feel so much more myself when I'm with you."

"And you make me feel happy, Sid." said Cassie, "When I'm with you, I feel really comfortable in myself. Yes, you are quite 'ordinary', but you've got to know the real me and accept me for who I am. I can be myself when I'm with you. I don't have to put on an act. It helps that you're such a sweet person. That's why I love you."

Sid and Cassie spent the next hour or so recalling incidents in their lives, which they felt had formed their characters. They felt that they could be completely open and honest with each other. They frequently expressed their intense feelings for each other. Sid let his hand stray up Cassie's thigh until he reached her almost nonexistent panties and caressed her pussy through them. To his surprise, far from objecting, she showed evident pleasure. During a snog, one of Sid's hands found its way into the back of Cassie's short dress and caressed her hips, her waist and the small of her back. Her reaction to this was one of obvious enjoyment.

"You seem to like exploring me." said Cassie, grinning.

"I do." said Sid, "Your body is so heavenly. I just love the feel of it."

By this time, Sid had managed to bring the hem of Cassie's extremely short dress up to her waist, exposing her bony hips. She reacted by, with Sid's co-operation, removing his t-shirt. The couple stood up and embraced, this time fully enjoying the texture of each other's skin. While they were standing, Cassie unfastened the waistband of Sid's jeans and unzipped the fly. She then pushed them down his thighs. He finished taking them off. The bulge in his boxers was obvious.

"You do find me exciting then." remarked Cassie, with a smirk, "We had better do something about that."

As she said this, Cassie, to Sid's surprise, turned her back towards him, lowered the top of her dress so that her delightful little breasts were almost uncovered and gave Sid a twirl. She then pulled the back do the dress down as far as she dared and gave him another twirl. She leant down towards him, displaying her cleavage, kissed his forehead and once again sat next to him.

"Wow!" said Sid, "Y - you look so sexy! I'm almost speechless."

Cassie's overt display of her sexuality caused the rising tide of sexual temptation to overwhelm Sid. He embraced Cassie and kissed her. While he was doing this, he located the zip at the back of her dress and slid it down. She made no moves to stop him. As they disengaged, the dress fell Away from her body, fully revealing her lovely little breasts. She was not wearing a bra. Sid gasped – again. He gently cupped and caressed them, making the nipples stand up. The couple got up off the sofa and stood facing each other. As Cassie stood up, her dress fell to the floor, revealing her slender figure. She was wearing the skimpiest pair of knickers Sid had ever seen; a thong actually. She picked up the dress and put it on the sofa with Sid's jeans and t-shirt. The couple, now stripped to their intimate underwear, wrapped their arms around each other, enjoying the feel of each other's near naked bodies. They stood like this for a while, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact and kissing each other. They sat down again and finished drinking their coffee. They let their fingertips stray all over each other's bodies, enjoying the feel of smooth naked skin. During one of their snogs, Sid's fingers tentatively found their way inside Cassie's thong and caressed her pussy. She caught her breath and wriggled a bit. Sid withdrew his hand.

"That was nice." said Cassie, "I didn't want you to stop. Anyway, while it's really lovely exploring each other down here, it'll be even better upstairs."

Sid took the empty coffee mugs to the kitchen and rinsed them, scooped up Cassie's dress and his own jeans and t-shirt; then led Cassie up to his bedroom. The couple embraced and kissed yet again. During this embrace, Cassie caressed Sid's buttocks inside his boxers and then pushed them down his legs, thus freeing his erection. He let them fall to his ankles and stepped out of them.

"You're still fired up, then." said Cassie.

"Of course!" said Sid, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Would you like to share the shower now?" asked Cassie, as she embraced and caressed the now totally naked Sid, "Or shall we do it in the morning?"

"In the morning," said Sid, interrupting a kiss, "This is going so well. I don't want to stop."

Sid reached into the bedside cabinet and produced a condom, which he placed on top of it. The couple then lay down on the bed and continued their exploration of each other. As Sid continued his affectionate exploration of Cassie's sylphlike body, she turned over onto her back. Sid gently untied Cassie's thong and peeled it away, revealing her shaved pussy. Sid caught his breath as it was revealed.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "You're so perfect."

He continued caressing the front of her body, enjoying the contours of her breasts, ribcage and stomach. Placing himself partly over her, he kissed her breasts, running his tongue round each nipple in turn, producing sighs and gasps of pleasure from Cassie. While he was doing this, she ran her fingers all over his back and buttocks relishing the texture of his skin. After a while, Sid's exploration of Cassie's body reached her bony hips.

"You must love it that I'm skinny, then." said Cassie.

"Of course," said Sid, "Your hips are so beautiful."

He kissed the peak of each hipbone in turn, then ran his fingertips down from her hips towards, her fanny. She squirmed a bit when he did this, so he held back from going too close.

"Don't hold back." said Cassie, as she guided his hand towards her pussy.

Thus encouraged, Sid caressed her pussy gently before beginning to probe her slit, almost by chance encountering her clitoris. Cassie gasped and shuddered a bit. Sid moved to withdraw his hand, but Cassie stopped him.

"Don't stop." panted Cassie, "That feels so totally lovely. It's a very special place. Stroke it, but be gentle. It's very sensitive."

Sid complied and resumed his gentle massage of her clitoris. After a while, he manoeuvred himself so that he was once again partly above Cassie so that he could kiss her lips, then her breasts. He could sense that her pussy was getting very wet. Cassie suggested he probe her opening and guided his fingers into it. After a few seconds of probing, he encountered a place which produced quite a reaction from Cassie when he massaged it.

"Aaah! Oh! Wow!" gasped Cassie, as she writhed around, "That's amazing. Keep doing that. I love it!"

Sid, while continuing to stimulate Cassie's vagina, resumed kissing her breasts. This produced even more gasps of pleasure until she experienced a climax. As this subsided, Sid continued caressing her body while she calmed down.

"That was wonderful." panted Cassie, "I'd love it if you could do that again."

Cassie suggested that Sid initially lay on his back while she caressed him all over. To his surprise, he found this attention exciting and stimulating, especially when she massaged his erection. After a while, she lay with her back to him. He didn't need any prompting to cup her breasts, gently tweaking her nipples. His hands soon strayed down her body, once again reaching her pussy. He was also thrusting his hips into her back to sustain his erection.

"I know your stiffy's digging into my back," said Cassie, "But this time, I'm really loving it."

Cassie turned over to face Sid again and resumed her attention to his erect penis. After a while he felt he was getting near the edge of control.

"Hold it Cass." said Sid, "I'll cum too soon if you don't stop."

Cassie ceased her attention to Sid's member and turned over onto her back. He took advantage of this hiatus to apply the condom, and then resumed kissing her breasts. He also caressed her ribcage, abdomen and hips before once again gently stimulating her clitoris, then her vagina. This time the encounter went more smoothly as he was not fazed by her physical and vocal expressions of ecstasy. The simultaneous stimulation of her breasts and her pussy was bringing her towards another climax.

"Please Sid!" panted Cassie, "I want you in me. Now!"

Cassie spread her legs and encouraged Sid to straddle her. With some assistance from Cassie, he guided his member into her opening. Once he had overcome the initial resistance and penetrated her, he cautiously started thrusting, being careful not to pull his member right out. Soon, Cassie started responding to his thrusts as her orgasm took hold. Suddenly, she started pushing very hard and fast. Sid did likewise, the resulting additional stimulation caused him to release his load. At the same moment Cassie gasped and almost screamed before breathing very rapidly and gradually calming down.

"I - er - oh, wow!" gasped Cassie, as her excitement subsided, "That was incredible! Thank you for that. I love you so much."

"What?!" said Sid, "I should be thanking you for letting me do it. After all, I'm quite ordinary and you're special."

"You're special as well, Sid." said Cassie, now becoming more coherent, "You didn't come at me in a heaving rush. You took your time. I liked that. You got to know me and fell in love with me before you fucked me. I liked that. When you did make love, you gently undressed me and showed genuine appreciation of my body. I really loved that."

"I may be a bit old fashioned," said Sid, "But I think having sex has got to be the ultimate expression of total love, and I do totally love you."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "That's deep coming from someone who calls himself 'ordinary'. Anyway, you did fuck me as if you really loved me. That's why I'm thanking you."

"Is there any other way?" asked Sid.

"Not if you really want to enjoy it." said Cassie, "You were patient and gentle, but so passionate. Anyway, after all that I'd love a shower. Let's share it."

"That's a nice idea," said Sid, "We can enjoy each other for a bit longer before we go to sleep,"

Sid climbed out of bed first as he was nearer to the edge of the bed, shortly followed by Cassie. As the couple stood up, they embraced and kissed before making their way, both still naked, down to the bathroom. Cassie led the way.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Sid, as he saw Cassie's back view.

"Why the 'Wow'?" asked Cassie, as she started Down the stairs.

"You look totally wonderful from the back as well." said Sid, as he followed her down the stairs, kissing her between the shoulder blades as he caught up with her.

"Do I?" asked Cassie.

"Of course." said Sid, "Your back is so graceful; so perfect. I love looking at it."

Sid started the shower. While the warm water was coming through, he embraced and kissed Cassie, letting his hands caress her back from her shoulders to her thighs. She also explored Sid's back, holding him tightly.

"I feel so warm and secure in your arms." said Cassie, "But I suppose we'd better get into the shower."

The couple spent the next few minutes under the warm cascading water washing and exploring each other's naked bodies. Sid especially enjoyed washing Cassie's dainty little feet when she offered them. After that, he worked his way up her slender legs while she washed his back. Cassie's let him explore the whole of her body while the couple were showering, while she took the opportunity to caress and explore the whole of Sid. Before they left the cubicle, they enjoyed a real expression of their deepening love for each other under the warm spray; an intensely passionate kiss.

"That was absolutely lovely." said Cassie, as the couple once again explored each other, this time with towels.

"It was." said Sid, "I'm surprised. Being this close to you seems so normal, so natural. I love it. I'm really so happy. I hope you are as well."

"Of course I am." said Cassie, as she towelled her hair, "I now know how much you love me, sweet Sid. I'm so glad I came with you to look for Tony. Incidentally, is there a hair drier in this house?"

"I think we have one." said Sid, "I don't think mum took it when she left."

Apart from Cassie's hair, the couple were now more or less dry. Sid went to the spare bedroom, located the hair drier and returned with it. The couple returned, still naked to Sid's bedroom. To his surprise, Sid really enjoyed the feel of the cool air flowing over his damp skin as he moved about the house. When the couple entered Sid's bedroom, Cassie sat on the edge of the bed and dried her hair. Sid sat next to her and gently caressed her shoulders and back, enjoying the feel of her freshly cleaned skin. Not surprisingly, this close affectionate contact with the beautiful naked girl next to him was having a physical effect.

"Your fingertips are magic." said Cassie, "It feels so lovely when someone I really love treats me so sweetly."

"I wouldn't quite say they're magic." said Sid, "Anyway, I don't know about you, but I'm just beginning to feel horny again."

"I had noticed," said Cassie, grinning and with a chuckle in her voice, "But I wasn't going to say anything. It looks as if sleep is going to have to wait."

By this time, Cassie had finished drying her hair. She put the hair dryer on top of the bedside cabinet, embraced Sid and leaned backwards pulling Sid down with her, so the couple were laying across the bed. The couple manoeuvred round, so that they were laying along the bed. Cassie placed herself over Sid and started exploring him with her soft lips and delicate fingertips. Sid was astonished, but responded by caressing her shoulders and back. Then Cassie turned her attention to Sid's erection, gently massaging it. After a while, Sid rolled the couple over so that he was on top. He kissed her breasts again, stimulating her nipples before placing lines of kisses down her body towards her pussy. He kissed the outside of her mound before locating and applying another condom. Having done this, to Cassie's surprise, he started caressing and kissing her pretty little feet.

"You obviously like my feet." said Cassie.

"I do." said Sid, "They're so lovely. You always wear flat shoes, so you haven't damaged them."

"Wow!" said Cassie, "I've been told that heels make legs look better."

"And cause damaged ugly feet." answered Sid, "Your legs are beautiful, like the rest of you and your feet are absolutely perfect."

As if to underline this comment, Sid kissed both of Cassie's feet. He continued by placing lines of kisses up her legs. When he reached her pussy, she opened her legs. He once again started gently massaging her clitoris, earning sighs and moans of pleasure from Cassie. She suggested that he use his lips and tongue as well as his fingers. After some hesitation, Sid complied, now fully experiencing Cassie with all of his five senses.

Using, fingers, lips and tongues, the couple once again excited each other. Sid brought Cassie to the point of orgasm, then made love to her. He was just as gentle as before, but even more passionate. This time, Cassie's climax was quieter, but more energetic. After they had coupled, they held each other tightly until their mutual excitement had begun to subside.

"Oh, my sweet Sid," said Cassie, "That was even better than the first time. I underestimated you. You're so gentle. I love you so much."

"And I love you more than I thought I could love anybody." said Sid.

Cassie kissed the tip of Sid's nose and smiled as the couple disengaged their close embrace. She closed her eyes. Sid continued gently caressing her naked form until he sensed she was peacefully sleeping. He then pulled the duvet over them, switched off the light and succumbed to sleep himself. The couple enjoyed a deep, satisfying and refreshing sleep until Sunday morning.

It had been a amazing and life changing day for both Sid and Cassie. She now felt secure in Sid's love and felt really, deeply happy. Yes, Sid had at last achieved what his so called 'friend' Tony had intended when he introduced him to Cassie. However, he had got to know Cassie and fall deeply in love with her, before expressing his physical desire for her. Despite many setbacks and misunderstandings, he felt the relationship was now secure and that Cassie was destined to be his lifetime companion. He felt deeply and blissfully happy.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When Cassie returned to the clinic on Monday morning, it was clear to everyone who encountered her that her mood had changed. She was bright and cheerful. Her smile was genuine and her happiness was contagious. Katie, her roommate was pleased to see her so happy. She lit up the first group therapy session of the week. That evening, she told Katie all about her weekend activities. Katie was supportive and expressed the opinion that she felt that Sid was someone who was genuine and totally loved her and that he would be loyal to her whatever happened. Her elation was however tinged with a little sadness as it was likely that Cassie would be discharged from the clinic quite soon. Katie did not relish the prospect of losing her 'bright angel'. Cassie promised to visit whenever she could and stay in touch. With Cassie's support and friendship, it was not long before Katie was able to return to normal life. The two girls became lifelong friends.

Over the next few weeks, Sid's love for Cassie grew to be even stronger. They became the one stable couple in their little group of close friends. Tony's long standing relationship with Michelle took months to recover. Even then, they could never be as close as they were before Tony's dalliance with Abigail. Cassie's love for Sid gave him the confidence to apply for a university place. He co-ordinated his applications with Cassie, in the hope that they would be offered places on the same course. If they achieved this, they would be able to stay together and help each other, both with academic studies and life. Over the next few months and right through their A2 year, they supported each other. Their course work improved beyond measure as both of them found their self confidence and belief in their own abilities. Sid and Cassie were offered places on the same course at York and Oxford Brookes Universities and on different courses at four other universities. Despite his recent disagreements with his friend, Tony, Sid still felt loyalty to him and wanted his relationship with Michelle to survive. Accordingly, when they received their results, they accepted the places at York, where Michelle was to study. Sid and Cassie would thus be able to give Michelle moral support and companionship when she felt neglected. The bond of love between Sid and Cassie was now so strong that Cassie no longer regarded Michelle as a threat. In fact, she was as supportive of Michelle's relationship with Tony as Sid. Once again, she accepted Michelle as a close friend.

On the 'home front', family relationships improved. Marcus and Margeritte showed more affection towards their beautiful daughter, thus improving her enjoyment of life still further. She, once again felt part of her own family. Mark Jenkins, with Sid's encouragement, came to an agreement with Liz, his wife. She returned to the family home. Mark was also really pleased with the enormous improvement in both his son's college work and his attitude to life. Far from being a distraction, Cassie had inspired Sid to engage more with his college work and with life. The occasional visits by Sid's grandfather and uncle went a lot more harmoniously as Cassie was invited. Lex and Ali were captivated by Cassie's charm and gentleness and did not misbehave. Even Sid's uncle Sandy congratulated Sid on his choice of girlfriend.

As far as Cassie herself was concerned, she now realised that she was surrounded by people who loved her. She gained in self confidence and realised that she was a worthwhile human being. She was no longer troubled by depression or her anorexia. Sid's love was a major factor in her improvement in mood. As for Sid, he was inspired by Cassie's bright, cheerful attitude to life. He no longer thought of himself as a useless loser and also gained in self confidence. With Cassie's love, companionship and inspiration, he had achieved his ambition to 'be like Tony'. Ironically, after being brought together by Tony and Michelle, the couple now found themselves attempting to save the formerly solid relationship between these two friends.


End file.
